


The Servant and the Nobleman

by abigail89, weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anachronistic, Cinderella Elements, Getting Together, M/M, Provincial backwater, canon inspired elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: Written for Ship Wars way back in March, 2010.  It's very loosely based on Cinderella and combines elements of Federation technology with the idea of a more pastoral and regressive society.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	The Servant and the Nobleman

Once upon a time, on Carinzia, a planet yet unknown to the Federation, there lived two families. The first family was distinguished and of great esteem. George Kirk was the provincial governor, following in his father’s footsteps as had always been expected. His wife, Winona, was beautiful and gracious with a bright smile and keen mind. They were in love and quite happily married despite having wed very young.

George was a capable and well-loved trustee for the king. His province, Siviglia, was far removed from court life, but his people were the heart of the planet, providing cloth, leatherwork, grain, and pottery for the larger cities. He ruled well and fairly, and his people prospered.

Soon, Winona was grave with child and George wanted only the best to deliver his first born. So David McCoy was summoned to the mansion where he tended to Winona and delivered the governor’s son, James.

*~*

The second family, the McCoys, was kind and generous. David McCoy owned a small farm and orchard, but excelled at the healing arts, beloved by all who knew and were helped by him. Whilst attending James’ birth, David’s beloved wife also went into labor. Unfortunately, the child was breech, and her labor agonizing. David returned in time to deliver the child safely, but by then his wife had lost too much blood and, in the fullness of time, she died.

Tortured from the guilt over being unable to save his wife, David ceased his healing practice. He withdrew from society to tend his lands and raise his son, Leonard. After a long mourning period, David once again entered society; at a provincial dinner he met and soon after married Angelica Wallis, the widow of an ambassador from the southern province. She had two sons of her own, Spock and Pavel. They were bright, but supercilious and indulged.

David loved Leonard more than anything in the world, including his new wife. Shortly after Leonard turned ten, David contracted a fatal illness. He used his last two years to teach Leonard his first passion, the healing arts. His son was an avid pupil and discovered an intense interest in David’s once-discarded profession.

His father’s death profoundly affected Leonard. He became withdrawn and difficult, spending much time on his own. He pored over David’s books, preparing for the chance to one day enter the Academy.

His stepmother, though, had other plans. She had always been jealous of the connection between father and son. Upon David’s death, she spent his money on her children, providing them with tutors, gaining invitations to social events, and throwing parties in their honor. Leonard, though, was forced to serve his step-brothers and endure their taunts and jibes whilst slaving for them. His suite of rooms was given to them; his books and personal items moved to the attic. Being denied an education hurt him most keenly.

Leonard grew into a handsome, intelligent man who could only dream of following in his father’s footsteps. For now. . .

*~*

James was nearing his majority and, as was the custom, had to be wed before his 25th birthday or he would not inherit. As George and Winona had no other children, they were concerned for James, whose time at the Academy had not tempered his wild ways. In fact, he was more rebellious then ever, spending his days arguing philosophy, his evenings gambling, and his nights whoring.

Finally, George lost his patience. It was past time for James to assume his duties, so he delivered an ultimatum: ‘Select a proper mate by the end of the Scholarship Invitational or one will be chosen for you.’

Expecting James’ anger at his edict, George confined him to the manse until the opening ceremony. James surprised him and did not attempt to flee; instead he used the time well, plotting with scholars from the Academy.

*~*

Angelica Wallis McCoy sat at the table, sipping her tea and reading the morning’s papers. Her assistant, Janice, came to her and curtseyed. “Ma’am? A courier just delivered this."

Before Angelica could take the parchment envelope, her youngest, Pavel, snatched it out of Janice’s hands. “Mine!”

Spock, the eldest, came from behind to easily relieve Pavel of the mail. He turned the envelope over to read the return address, but Angelica merely tapped her finger on the table.

Spock reluctantly handed it over and took his place at the table.

Angelica turned and frowned at Janice. “Don’t just stand there! Go tell Christine the boys are ready for their breakfast! And send Leonard to attend me."

Angelica picked up her newspaper once again. Pavel whined and Spock gritted his teeth loud enough to annoy. “Oh, very well,” she relented. She opened the envelope and smiled. "You both will be attending the Governor's Scholarship Invitational!”

“You beckoned, madam?” Leonard only just noticed the dirt on his hands and self-consciously hid them behind his back.

“Leonard! We have received wonderful news! Spock will be competing for the Scholarship position and Pavel will be taking his readiness exams.” Angelica fawned over her sons and smiled coldly at Leonard, enjoying the fact that he would never be considered an educated man.

Leonard’s gut knotted, but he kept a polite smile on his face. “That is wonderful news. I am certain Spock and Pavel will excel.” He had to keep from retching at his words.

Angelica loved to bait him because as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that David’s son was intelligent. “Do you know what's even better, Leonard?”

He only shook his head not trusting the words that might come out.

“You shall attend the Invitational as their aide. To get to rub shoulders with the servants of Siviglia’s best and brightest will be an honor you should be grateful for.”

Leonard swallowed back the bile rising in his throat and tried not to think of his father’s legacy and the cruel use to which it was being put. “I am grateful, madam. Thank you.”

“Well, there is much to do!” She waved him away. “Run along until we need you.”

Leonard turned on his heel without a word. His face burned with humiliation and jealousy. If he wanted to become a Healer, Leonard needed Academy training. He had to somehow prove that he was just as educated as his stuck-up stepbrothers.

Spock accosted him in the hallway. "Leonard, my finest tunic has to be altered and my cloak needs cleaning," he said. "Oh, and my good boots must have the mud scraped off. You may come by my rooms to collect them."

"Yes, Spock.”

"And Leonard, do it correctly. I would hate to tell Mother that you sewed the sleeves of my tunic shut like you did the last time." Spock gave him a tight smile that bespoke malicious promise.

"Of course." Bastard with funny pointy ears. The beating he'd had to endure for that had been totally worth it. But, Leonard thought, he probably would not try it again.

*~*

The day of the Governor's Scholarship Invitational arrived. Sons and daughters of the province came with aides and luggage in tow. Excited chatter filled the Great Hall as candidates found their seats. The testing and interviews would begin on the morrow, and feelings ran high that night.

The Governor's son, James, checked his reflection one last time before nodding to his aide-de-camp. He glanced at his notes and took a deep breath. He steadied himself and decided that this was how it had to be, this was the right thing to do. His years at the Academy had opened his eyes to much that he had been blind to.

Education should not be solely for the nobility, for the elite. It should be made available for all, and he was going to be the first to assail the heretofore inviolate ruling classes’ iron grip on the status quo.

Everything fell into place as he stepped onto the dais and addressed the Academy’s trustees and the hopeful competitors. If James had his way, there would be no need for such waste, for such parsimonious distribution of knowledge.

Shocked silence greeted most of his words, but he did not falter or waver as he brought the final point home: their society was withering by denying the contributions of most of its people. The barely polite clapping was unsurprising, but the journalists were frantically scribbling notes throughout. He had dropped the stone in the still waters, now to survive the waves…

*~*

Leonard stood at the back of the room, mentally noting the many biological sciences instructors in attendance. He leaned against the marble pillar and sighed. He was only here as Spock’s aide. He would never be afforded the opportunity to study medicine with them.

He swallowed back his deeply rooted anger at the squandering of his father’s legacy as the keynote speaker stepped up to the podium. Leonard was transfixed from James Kirk’s first words. He had not seen the Governor’s son since he had left for the Academy. The years had been good to Kirk. His blue eyes seemed to catch and hold Leonard as though he was speaking only to him.

Leonard could not believe his ears. The heir of Siviglia was advocating open education for all? Impossible! But it was true. James Kirk had thrown down a gauntlet, and all of the servants and a few of the nobles in attendance applauded enthusiastically, though most, including Spock and Pavel, sat on their hands.

Leonard was unable to take his eyes from James, and his heart leapt into his throat when James began walking towards him.

“I noticed you nodding. You agree? Education should not be only for the privileged few?”

Leonard found his voice and replied, “Money does not convey brains or creativity; it merely provides for a more comfortable bed.”

James laughed and his smile was breathtaking. “Clever! I shall have to remember that.”

His eyes met and held Leonard’s, making his head swim. But before Leonard could reply, Kirk’s aide-de-camp was tugging on his arm, leading him away. “It was a pleasure,” Leonard said to Kirk's disappearing back. He slumped against the pillar, his heart thundering.

Suddenly Spock was standing beside him, muttering, “Did you hear his speech? What has gotten into him?” He glared at Leonard who was ignoring him. “Attend me! It is time to return to our quarters.”

"Yes, Spock," Leonard replied automatically.

"Who are you looking at?" Pavel asked. Pavel rarely missed the finer details of life's swirl. He followed Leonard's eyes. "Ah, James Kirk. Pretty, yes? And completely out of your league, servant," he added snidely.

"Of course, Pavel." Bastard.

*~*

While Spock and Pavel were in their respective testing rooms, Leonard wandered about and soon found himself outside of the biological sciences examination room.

"Are you here to take the exam, young man?"

Leonard looked up to see a bright-eyed elderly woman. "Well, I--"

"Come, come! Don't keep us waiting."

He was ushered into the room, but no one asked to see his eligibility papers. The questioning began. The subjects were wide-ranging, and Leonard surprised even himself at how easily and adroitly he answered each one.

James Kirk slipped quietly into the room. The handsome young man he'd observed standing in the back of the Hall during his speech was being examined. James was impressed at how confidently he spoke. His broad hands emphasized points when speaking about the importance of health care for all.

James walked to the front of the room. "Excuse me," he said. "Do you mind if I ask a question of this candidate?"

"Of course not, Master Kirk," said the head examiner.

"Candidate, you speak as if there isn't adequate health care in this province. Is this true?"

"It's been my experience, yes," Leonard answered, folding his hands to stop them from quivering. "There aren't enough healers to--"

The dialogue between the Governor's son and Leonard went on at length. James was not only impressed with his knowledge but found himself watching Leonard's beguilingly full lips and beautiful eyes. He had to force himself to pay attention to the words and not to the growing fire in his groin.

Reluctantly, James ended the debate. "I would like to speak with you further. Will you join me for dinner this evening?"

"I-I'll have to check," Leonard said.

"Really? Well, make sure you are," James said. His tone brooked no denial.

James turned and walked out of the room. Yes, they would talk about medicine, but he would definitely get to know this beautiful man.

Unbeknownst to Leonard, Pavel was wandering the halls and peeked inside the room to find their servant speaking with the Governor's son.

*~*

Spock was livid at Leonard for speaking to Kirk. "You are entirely beneath him," Spock declared.

Leonard looked at the floor. "It wasn't like that. He spoke to me--"

"What were you doing in that room?" Spock asked.

"I am eligible, Spock," Leonard said, now raising his eyes. "I might be mostly self-taught, but I have the knowledge and, unlike Pavel, who is merely angling for a rich husband, I actually plan to apply my education."

"What?" Pavel shouted, turning red. "How dare you! I am telling Mother!" And he stormed from the room.

"Pavel said Master Kirk invited you to dine with him," Spock said. "You will decline this instant."

"I will not."

"Then, I will make the regrets for you."

Leonard thought quickly. "No. No, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Pavel and I will not require your assistance, but you must remain here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Spock."

Leonard watched Spock walk into his bedroom and shut the door. "Perfectly clear, you pointy-eared hobgoblin."

Leonard did not turn down Kirk's invitation. Instead, he proposed an alternative. He quickly wrote a note, and then called for one of the Governor's staff to deliver it to him.

*~*

James received Leonard’s note, and was surprised and irritated. He was unaccustomed to having his wishes thwarted, but he had found Leonard intriguing and challenging, and wanted to continue their discussion from earlier.

Winona watched her son’s face carefully as he recounted his day. She smiled secretively. He was definitely smitten, though unsure and undecided. "Go to him. I will make your regrets at the banquet."

"Thank you, Mother. I will." James kissed her cheek and nearly skipped from the room.

*~*

Leonard paced nervously. He had never done anything like this before, had never so blatantly defied his stepmother and his siblings. But he was not willing to forego the opportunity to spend more time with Kirk, not when the mere memory of his blue eyes and his intense gaze had sent a thrill to Leonard’s very core. He sat on a hay bale and tried to read, thumbing through his father's cherished book of herbal remedies, but he was too keyed up to remain still for long.

The barn door opened and Leonard turned to find James Kirk, his blond head framed by the moonlight and a faint blush on his cheeks.

Leonard swallowed and stood, his heart fluttering. “Master Kirk, I’m so glad you came.”

James stepped into the barn, but did not pull the door shut behind him. He tried to remain annoyed, but seeing Leonard stole the air from his lungs.

James licked his lips and moved quickly to Leonard’s side. “I must confess this is an interesting place to meet. Was there a reason we are here?” He stepped closer as he spoke, his body drawn to Leonard. James tried, but found he could not pull his eyes from Leonard’s lips.

Leonard gasped as James neared. This incredible, daring, handsome man was beyond him, but he could not stop himself from leaning in, his lips parting as he nodded.

James felt a shock wave course through him when he sealed their lips together. He reached up and pressed closer, his palm in the center of Leonard’s back and the other hand at his neck.

Leonard’s head spun. He had never been kissed like this and he never wanted it to end. His arms wrapped around James to keep his knees from buckling.

*~*

Pavel was bored and tired of listening to Spock drone on about himself. When James Kirk did not show up for the banquet, Pavel wondered why. His curiosity took him onto the grounds and he wandered, cursing his elder brother and his youth.

As he rounded a corner, he spotted a flash of gold. With a wicked smile, he followed. He expected to find useful gossip fodder, so he crept to the door and peered in. What he found staggered him: His stepbrother was in Master Kirk’s arms!

Pavel was so shocked he backed away and then turned and ran for the banquet hall. Spock needed to see this!

Fortunately, Spock had noticed his absence and followed him. They quickly returned to the barn, but instead of merely peering in, Spock burst upon the scene. “Leonard! I told you to stay in our rooms!”

James pulled back, and gaped. “Your rooms?”

Leonard was about to answer when Pavel cut him off. “You’re in trouble now!” he taunted.

James looked at the three men. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Forgive me, Master Kirk. But our uneducated servant has become rather full of himself. It goes to show that if you give the lower classes an inch, they will take a mile.” His tone suggested genuine regret, but his eyes glittered coldly when he turned to Leonard. “You best get home this instant or it will go worse for you than you can imagine.”

“Your servant?” James turned to Leonard, confusion and hurt in his eyes. “You’re not a scholarship candidate?"

"Not officially, but--"

Spock interrupted so that Leonard could not answer fully. “No, he is not, officially or otherwise. He was merely using you to gain entrance to the Academy.”

“NO—“

James stiffened and raised his chin imperiously, his blue eyes angry when he regarded Leonard. “You should go.”

Leonard swallowed, a hand reflexively reaching to touch his lips.

“Now!”

Leonard gasped and fled, heartbroken.

James turned on Spock and Pavel, his face a mask of rage. “Get out!”

When he was once again alone, he lashed out, kicking a hay bale as he screamed. A small book toppled to the floor. James picked it up, and realizing it was Leonard's, he clasped it to his chest. Growling at his own foolishness, he flung the book away, but the empty ache in his heart did not abate with his fury.

Letting out a soft sigh, James picked up the book again and left.

*~*

Winona found him the next day huddled in the window seat of the nursery staring solemnly out at the gardens while idly flipping pages of a book. James poured his heart out, his betrayal and pain breaking her heart, but she did not believe in Leonard’s duplicity and urged James to give Leonard a chance to explain.

“Follow your heart, dearest. It is pure and noble and will not lead you astray. Now go!” Winona kissed her son’s forehead and watched him race away.

*~*

James jumped on the hoverbike. 'Somewhere in the eastern provinces' was all anyone would say about the location of the McCoy estate. Spock and Pavel Wallis had disappeared along with Leonard. James would've loved to 'convince' them to tell him where they lived.

He rode along well-tended fields and lush forests, stopping at every small town along the way, and inquiring about the location of the McCoy estate. No one knew, until he entered the rolling hills of the east. A woman at a cafe recognized the name, and revealed some details about the family.

"That woman—ooh, she's not nice," she said. "One time, I saw her treat David's son like a servant. And him to inherit the estate when he reaches his majority.”

James was livid hearing the story of Leonard's treatment. “Please, tell me where they live.”

*~*

The house was quiet when James pulled up on his bike. He dismounted and knocked on the door. A female servant ushered James into the hall.

Angelica McCoy soon appeared. “May I help you?”

“I am James Tiberius Kirk, Parlimentarian and son of the provincial governor,” James said. “And I am here to return this book to its rightful owner.”

“Really?” Angelica said. “That book belongs to my son, Spock. Or, Pavel. I'm not sure which one was using it to prepare for their exams.”

“No, the book belongs to Leonard McCoy. I wish to speak to him.”

“Leonard? Why, Leonard doesn't live here anymore,” Angelica said. “He ran away.”

“That's impossible!” James said, outraged. “I spoke with him not more than twenty-four hours ago. I demand that you produce Leonard for me this instant.”

Angelica scowled. “You will leave. I will not be spoken to in that manner.” She opened the door for him. “Now.”

James knew he had little recourse. “Good day, madam.”

She shut the door behind her with a small smile. James Kirk will never find him. Leonard will pay for denying her son the scholarship.

But James was not to be denied. He climbed back on the bike, rode around the estate, and soon found a large white-washed barn.

“Hello!” James called out. “Anyone here?”

An old man appeared from the barn. “Is you a friend of Leonard's?" he asked.

James's heart leapt. “Yes! Do you know where he is?”

The older man pulled on his cap. “If I tell ye, will ye protect me from madam?”

“By my word as a Kirk, I swear it.”

The old man led him to the back of the barn and pointed at a door in the floor. “Found 'im this morning." Then the old man handed him a large metal cutting tool. “Ye can cut the bolt with that.”

James took it and with one powerful stroke, the lock fell open. He yanked it free and pulled up the door. “Leonard? Leonard, are you there?”

“James?”

“Yes, it's me,” James called as he went down the stepladder.

“James,” Leonard said weakly.

“My god, what has happened?”

“She—“ And then Leonard, bloody and dirty, passed out in James's arms.

*~*

Several weeks later, an official car pulled up to the front of McCoy Manor.

“Angelica Wallis McCoy, open up!”

Angelica opened the door to find Governor George Kirk, the regional Security Chief, and several of his officers standing before her. “May I help you?”

“Madam McCoy,” the Chief said, “you are under arrest for the abuse of Leonard Horatio McCoy and for theft from the same. You and your sons are forthwith evicted from this property."

“This Provincial Decree assigns all land rights to Leonard McCoy,” the governor said, holding an official document. “You and your sons have five minutes to gather your personal effects and vacate the premises.”

Five minutes later, Spock and Pavel were led down the stairs, dragging satchels behind them. “Wherever shall we go?” Spock asked, furious.

“I hear there's an attic room available for rent,” Leonard smirked, stepping up to them.

Spock, Pavel and Angelica looked at him in amazement and a little fear. Leonard was dressed in a fine tunic and trousers. Beside him was a grim James Kirk, who had a protective arm around him.

“I seek no retribution," Leonard said evenly. "I am done with you all, but I will leave you this: The world owes you nothing, Spock. May you, in time, know the pleasures of hard work and selflessness.” He turned to the Governor. “Sir, I hereby claim my rightful inheritance.”

“It is yours,” the governor said, handing him the provincial decree.

“And,” James said, handing Leonard a pouch, “here is the scholarship to the Academy."

The Wallis family was led away as Leonard looked on, profound relief etched in his face.

“Come on,” James said. “Let's take a walk.”

For a while, they said nothing. Then, James asked, “No bad memories?”

Leonard took his hand. “How can I have bad memories on my family's land? This is their legacy to me, James. The other stuff? Just a bad dream.”

“And me?”

Leonard favored him with a bright smile. “You are the new dawn.”

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by aome and jlh. Thanks ever so much!


End file.
